Light in the Dead of Night
by ericforeverandalways
Summary: Godric,a vampire who has lived so long he has seen all there is 2 c & has no meaning left 2 his life. Till He meet this little blonde named Klara. She seems human until he starts to find out what she can do & who her parents r. can true love survive!
1. Chapter 1

Dont get mad at me but you have to read someone else's story first. Yeah I know it sucks to have to do but trust me their story is just as amazing and sets up this one perfectly. You get some amazing sookie/eric stuff going on. ok the authour is EricDreamer you have to read Dead and dating, Dead parenting, and Second chance. Dont worry they arent that long and you will find yourself totally into the stroy line. I guess you could read my story without it but you wont know how my character came to be exaclty and who Micah is. Whatever you decide im sure you'll have fun reading Im a huge fan of Sookie/Eric and well now the new coupling of Klara/Godric. :D  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being the child of a vampire and a telepath, you'd think life would be normal? Well your way off base, since the day I was born my life was thrown into a hurricane of vampire politics, constant kidnap attempts, and still having to balance the day life. On top of that im not like everyone else. My mothers fae blood also affected me, she could read minds since she was born and even after turning into a vampire. I can't read minds but instead I can move objects. My power made me one of the biggest targets for anyone who knew of me in the political night world. My name is Klara Asa Northman, child of Sookie and Eric Northman, the power couple.

There was a problem in Houston, the vampire Stan was rallying other vampires to slaughter humans. There were mass murders all over the city. He believed that vampires shouldn't of come out to be accepted because they are the higher race and humans were just pray. He was gonna start out all out war with humans. He had tried something like this a good twenty-two years ago when his sheriff was missing. Ok, maybe I shouldn't of broken into Bill's database but I wanted to know what I was dealing with. It said that his sheriff wasn't missing, so why is Stan being allowed to slaughter humans all up and down the Houston streets.

It would be another hour until my parents rose. I wrote them a note explaining I was going to take a vacation and that I would be alright. I knew my mother would be sad if not mad that I had left. But I knew I needed to sort this out. I have seen both sides, there are horrible individuals on day side as well, but it doesn't mean it can't be improved. Im living proof, im half vampire and human, if I exist then there is no reason to species couldn't.

I had gotten to the airport but it was dark now and my father probably had every vampire in the great state of Louisiana looking for me. I thanked the cab driver and ran towards the airport entrance only to run straight into Bill.

" Klara, are you running away? Eric and Sookie are going insane looking for you." Bill always had a calm tone but I could tell he was mad. He hated to see my mother sad. He still loved her even though she was married to my dad. I wanted him to just give upon loving her since it was hopeless, but I loved bill he was my godfather and he took care of me when my parents left for business, so if loving her made him happy then he could continue that sad existence.

"I'm not running away I told them I was taking a vacation. I don't get what they can't understand about that!"Ok I did get it, me taking a vacation was not a smart idea but I was sure I could defend myself if necessary, I didn't like my powers but it came in handy if being attacked.

" DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Bill screamed at me. I haven't heard him that mad ever. "You will come home now I will not let you die Klara, you might be as headstrong as your mother but im not letting you throw yourself into danger like her."He grabbed my upper arms and restrained me. I hated to do this but I needed to stop the meaningless killings in Houston. I felt the power bubble inside me and take over. Bills hands loosened, I turned around to face him.

" Bill, you have no power on where I go. Do not treat me like a child, or I will treat you like a doll!"moving his limbs as if he was a mariette_, _" Do we understand each other?" I would not let him answer but moved his head up and down. I could see the rage building up in him. I felt bad for treating him this way. I didn't like using my powers because I could immobilize people like this. When people know that you can make them weak they tend not to like being around you. I left Bill there and ran to my plane, only having a small part of my mind still focused on controlling him. Once the plane left the ground I released him from my grip.

I landed close to midnight. I thought over going to the Houston vampires coven tonight, but to be honest my brain was dead and if I was gonna go to an unknown vampire coven I wanted all systems on alert. I called down a taxi got in and told the driver to take me to the vampire hotel on main street. " Miss, I don't think someone like you should be hanging around with _that_ kind." he said. You could feel the hatred laced in his words. He didn't understand I felt more normal with the vampires because they were just different like me. Well I was actually half vampire but others vampires couldn't tell that so most thought I was a classy fangbanger, though I never have actually been with a vampire. Once I got settled into my room I picked up the phone to call my parents. I went over the argument in my head beforehand. I got my part down pretty good I was sure I could get out of it but I was still nervous. Someone picked up on the other line but I didn't here 'hello' instead it sounded like someone was crying.

"Mom? Mom is that you?" I heard her crying I could tell it was my mom cause she could barely form sentences. When she was upset no one could calm her down but my dad. They were each others opposites he could calm her and she could make him not the cold ruthless vampire everyone thinks he is. " Mom, can you put Dad on the phone?" I tried to sound happy but her tears were making me wanna run home to make her feel better. No, not this time, I have a mission and im gonna complete it.

"Klara?" I loved my fathers voice it was strong and commanded respect.

"Yes its me" I said trying to sound as much like my dad as possible.

" Where are you we have been searching for you, Compton said you went to the airport. Well first you made him into a 'doll' as I understand it." he laughed loudly, "Oh, your mother said that isn't funny and you shouldn't use your powers like that." I could tell my dad had the goofy smile on his face with the satisfaction that even his child refused to take orders from Bill." We will come get you, where are you?" Damn, I knew my dad would actually do anything in his power to get me home. I glanced at the clock 3 hours until sunrise they couldn't possibly make it in time, luck was on my side for once but I had to be on the safe side.

"Actually im in California. I decided I wanted to spend sometime on the beach." I said. I could hear My moms voice in the background. I was hoping my plan was working. My mother loved the sun and she missed it terribly since she became a vampire. I hoped my mother would defend my case to spend more time in the sun.

"Your mother says that is fine and to get a tan for her," just like I expected she would, "I wish you had discussed this with us earlier, how long will you be gone?" I expected him to give me a time limit. Maybe my mother was right next to him eyeing him down for not giving me enough time to get a full tan.

"Uh, a week tops and then I will be home." I said a little unsure on wether the time schedule was good or not.

" I love you Klara, you and your mom mean the world to me I cant lose either of you, please be safe and don't use your powers." I told him I loved him and I wouldn't and hung up the phone. I fell back on the bed and questions flew at me from every direction. What am I doing this can't possibly be safe? What would happen once I got into the house? How am I going to get into the house in the first place? If I get kidnaped will my parents find me in time? If the vampires find out who I am will they use me against my parents? How do you stop a crazed vampire who is hellbent on starting a war with humans when I look like a human myself? I fell asleep with my mind in tangles.

I woke up looked over at the clock it was three in the afternoon. I had three hours to get ready. I didn't know where to start but I knew I wanted to take the shower, the steam normally helped me think more clearly. I let the water pelt down on me as I tried to figure out how to go about my day. I ran my fingers through my hair and started to plan. I would go to the house looking like a fangbanger, if they wont let me in maybe I will say I have a message from one of the vampires in Louisiana. But which vampire? Ugh, I'll figure that part out when it comes up. I needed an outfit nothing in my suitcase would possibly get pulled off to look like those trashy sad fangbangers. They just wanted to live on the dangerous side and they didn't understand that when they constantly marketed themselves that way they seem disposable to not only vampires but humans as well. I dried off then threw my hair into a ponytail. Put on my matching ice blue bra and pantie set, they went with my eyes perfectly. Threw on some old jeans and a black tank top and headed out to find my 'fangbanger outfit'.

I had spent two hours searching through countless stores. It was hard to pick a trashy outfit when I couldn't see myself being trashy. That's when I saw it. It was perfect, beautiful little black silk dress. It ended at my upper thigh it was high enough up that you wouldn't wear it near your grandmother but not so high you could see everything. It was a scoop neck that displayed my rack perfectly. I was blessed just like my mother in the boob department. It was nice until you realize more guys stare at your chest than into your eyes. It was backless, straps tied at the top of the neck and the strings with diamond looking beads ran down a little further. The dress covered right before reaching my butt so it wasn't totally indecent but very sexy. I loved the dress it was amazing, I might wear this out to a club when I got home. I basically ran to my hotel room. I went straight to curling my hair. It had done my hair in big loose curls, made my eyes smoky, and put on lip gloss. I slipped my dress on did and a once over in the mirror, I looked, well, I looked tasty. If this look didn't get me into that house I don't think anything will.

I payed the cab driver, dabbed on some more lip gloss, and rung the doorbell. This is it, its now or never, I had to act like a fangbanger? Oh great! The door opened and this twenty year old looking vampire was standing there. This was gonna be bad I just knew it. No, I need to get inside. I was staring off to the side when he answered the door I turned towards him pouting my lips out and undressing him with my eyes. " Hello, Im Klara, may I come in?" I said trying my best to sound and look like a sex kitten. Dammit! I used my real name but they don't know who I am, I need to keep a low profile now.

"Mmm, yeah be my guest." he moved out of the way the whole time staring at my chest. Gross, men, vampire or not, can be so stupid, im a person not just a set of boobs. Then again here I am trying to sell myself out just to get access into this house.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the sheriff is, would you?" I asked as I ran my fingers down his chest only to stop at the belt line. "Huh?" That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. A hand clamped around my throat lifting me off the ground. Then I was thrown in the air. I hit the wall on the other side of the room, face planting as I landed. I could feel blood well up in my mouth. Then the figure who had thrown me appeared at my side. Flipped me over hard.

"Why would you want to see the sheriff?" He said. He had a cowboy hat, a paisley dress-up-like shirt with a sting tie, and jeans with a big buckle belt. This had to be Stan. Out of all the vampires in Houston I had to run into the one and only Stan. He despised humans and was ready to kill every last one of them, and here I am looking as human as possible.

"Huh?" I choked hissed. I couldn't answer. What would I say? Im gonna die, I just know it! He lifted me up till we were face to face. His fangs appeared then he banged my head down on the slate. Back and forth, violently bashing my head against the floor. I could feel my brain hitting the sides of my skull. The world was fading in and out. My head was throbbing I didn't want this anymore. I wanted the pain to stop, I wanted to go home, I wanted my parents!

"STOP STAN! Not in my house." Came a voice to my left. My head dropped back to the floor. The back of my head felt like someone had smashed it open, which probably exactly what seemed to have happen. I swallowed the blood that had filled my mouth. My eyes were closed tight, I wishing it all away, I was praying for it all to be gone. I felt a brush of wind near my head. I winced I couldn't take another beating from Stan.

"Are you okay?" whispered a calm voice. It wasn't Stan, Stan's voice was more husky, no it was the voice that had told Stan to stop, I thought. I couldn't talk it hurt to much to even think. I moved my fingers up and down hoping he would see them and not try to make me talk. The ground disappeared beneath me. My eyes flew open, looking up at who was carrying me. His eyes caught mine in that exact moment. They were absolutely beautiful. He had soft eyes seemed filled with wisdom, compassion, and, and sadness? His hair was short and brown his face was young looking. He smiled at me and I let my head fall back and into unconsciousness.

I awoke to a small office. I was lying on the couch and my savior sat behind the desk looking at me. He didn't seem to be much taller than me but his frame was muscular. He looked like he was 16 but his eyes seemed to show his true age. He was a walking contradiction.

"Hello" My voice was raspy but I was glad I could still speak.

"Hello, how do you feel?" He said with those eyes that I could still not figure out.

"Im fine, I should be going now." I said not wanting to show any vampire that I was weak. I pushed myself off the couch only to stumble into the book shelf. It knocked me back, the bookshelf wavered back in forth deciding wether to crush me or not. It stayed upright but the books came tumbling down towards me. In vampire time the boyish looking vampire was catching the books before they could hit me. The green book slipped through his fast paced hands though and was heading straight for my face. I put my arms over my face. How much more pain could I handle? My father said I had my mother's gene of attracting danger, but really come on this was getting ridiculous. After a few seconds I realized the book had not hit me in the face, it hadn't even hit me anywhere. I removed my hands from my face and to my horror I figured out why. Without trying I had used my power. My eyes widened with fear I threw my eyes towards the vampire in the room with me wishing by some miracle he didn't realize what I just did. But he did I could see his eyes fill with questions as he took in the scene. He suddenly was right beside me on the floor looking into my face.

" What are you?" he said as he touched my cheek, The book had dropped out of the air. His touch left my skin blazing where he had touched. Maybe he did it to see if I was real. I had remembered when humans had ran into someone at fangtasia and all they wanted to do was to make sure vampires were real.

"Im Klara, im a telekinetic, what are you?" I said almost breathless. He was absolutely beautiful and so gentle. I didn't mean literally I could obviously tell he was a vampire but he was different than those in his coven as far as I've seen.

"I'm Godric, Im the sheriff here, you had asked for me earlier, what for?"he said with his eyes piercing straight into mine. I couldn't think or remember why I had come even. My head started to thump again I reached my hand up to check the damage when I saw my hand covered in blood. He saw me looking at my arm and sprung to his feet across the room and back down to me. He had a first aid kid with him now. That made me laugh the thought of a vampire needing a first aid kit was way to funny for me. He smirked at me.

"Yes I guess it is quite hilarious for a vampire to need one of these but I always thought to be on the safe side for guest." He cleaned the blood off my arm. Slowly running the cotton ball back in forth in a soothing manner. I appreciated this, when I was a child my mother used to lovingly take care of me when I was hurt or sick. I had remembered the time Pam had taken care of my wound instead and she went at vampire speed and wasn't as gentle, it made the experience twice as terrifying. He wrapped the wound and stared at my face.

" You're beautiful." I said. I didn't mean to say it out loud. It had been running through my head this whole time but I never intended on letting him hear it.

"Im sorry, uh, thank you for fixing this for me."motioning my arm up as if he didn't know what I meant. Of course he did and I looked like an idiot but acting like a slut, getting beaten up, using my power, and blurting out my thoughts had already showed everyone I wasn't the most graceful or normal person.

" You have blood on you lips." He said as he leaned forward.

"Oh" I said as his lips crushed into mine. I laid back as he pushed his body closer to mine. His lips were soft and his kiss built up a heat like lava. He kissed slow but so intensely it made every cell in your body begging for more. I threw my hands into his hair not wanting to let him go. His tongue opened my lips and met mine. They explored each other. His mouth tasted sweet, it was intoxicating. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes in the most beautiful way, his fangs slid out and he bent down and started to lick my lower lip slowly. My lower body was screaming and arching. He flipped me over on top of him and continued the intense breath-taking kiss from earlier.

_***It's too big, it''s too wide, It's too strong, it won't fit, It's too much, it's too tough, He talk like this 'cause he can back it up, He got a big ego, such a huge ego_*** My phone sang from my bra strap. I had put it there just in case I would need it, now I wished I had left it in the hotel room. Godric looked at me curiously as I sat up on top of him and retrieved my phone. My phone displayed my fathers name.

"Shit" I said almost ready to crush the phones into dust. I flipped my phone open and put my mind in the state of acting normal. "Hey daddy, what's up?"

"What's up? Klara, why don't you tell me why you're in Houston?" He said his voice cold as ice.

" Im sorry dad, I just wanted to check it out here" I said, what could I have said there wasn't much I could do he knew where I was. I couldn't tell him I came here for a little vacation, I mean seriously who goes to Houston for relaxation.

"Klara, It is dangerous there and you know that damn well. When they find out who you are do you know what will happen, can you even fathom. Your mother and I are very close and will be there soon. Where are you in Houston?" there was no debating now. I was in major trouble and I couldn't get out or run to my mom. That's when I remembered the beautiful boy below me. He looked up at me with the most suspicious eyes. I wondered what I had done wrong. He held out his hand for the phone. I wanted to tell him it was my dad and he wouldn't be happy to know I was with a vampire and he wouldn't take kindly to someone trying to talk him down but yet I still passed him the phone.

"Eric?" He said. He knew my father's name, how? I heard some voice coming through the other end.

"Yes child its me. Klara is at my estate I will keep her safe until you and the lovely Sookie arrive. Be safe and do not be mad at Klara she was only trying to help, goodbye my Eric." He said with a loving tone. 'Child' Godric had called my father, CHILD!!!!! He turned to me with the most stern face after he hung up the phone.

"You are Klara Northman. You are the daughter of my child." His voice faltered at the end. He hung his head for about ten seconds the slowly lifted it up with sadness in his eyes. "How?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I am writing the second chapter now i will trymy best to make it long, it will also have some of it written from godrics point of view- writting from a 2,000 vampires point of view ughhhhh not so easy lol. anyway i hope you enjoyed it please leave me a comment tellingme how you like the story or if you have story ideas or what you'd like to see happen. many thanks : D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone, sorry if the next couple chapters have werid release times I dont know how my schedule is gonna be. Plus I went to the doctor today and found out I broke one of the wrist bones on my right arm so typing and writing is a pain but I loved the reviews and I was deterimened to give you guys a chapter two :) Oh and for those that put alerts and stuff im sorry aboutuploading the chapter two a couple times thenremoving it.I wasn't sure how to do it but I finally figure it out. Once again I loved the reviews, it helps get me motivated to write and think of more twist and breathes more life in each character, so please leave a comment :D many thanks.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, yeah it was Niall, he gave my parents a gift when they got married to have me." I said feeling a little shaky I hadn't said it out loud to someone like that before. My father seemed to trust him and Godric knew about me being able to move objects there was no hiding things anymore. " How do you know my father?" I asked. I heard my father call him master and him call my dad child but I was hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

"I am your father's maker." he said simply. It was exactly what I thought. My dad had told me that his maker was a roman women who had been cruel to him and Micah. Godric wasn't a women and seemed older than roman times. What did this mean for us? If there was even an us. Maybe it was just a kiss. Was the kiss wrong since he is my father's maker, it didn't feel wrong. I just wanted to kiss him again it was peaceful in that moment. It is hard to find peace in my life but I slipped right into it when our lips met. He lost all sternest in his face and a look of concern filled his face.

"You look upset Klara, did I do something wrong?" Of course he did something wrong he made me want him and my father will probably be pissed about it. I wanted to know him though. He had to be older than a thousand years considering that is how old my father is. I wondered what he has seen in his life time.

"Why did you kiss me?" I didn't mean to say it so blunt its just how it came out. He looked at me shocked as if he didn't understand why I was confused.

" Klara," he came to lift me off the ground and pushed back a piece of hair that had fallen in my face. "You are absolutely beautiful, I kissed you because I like you." he smiled. "You know your eyes are the same color as your fathers but are softer like your mothers, which is why I must talk to your parents before I take advantage of you again, my dear." He said turning around. I pulled him back to me. He allowed me to do this. I paused for a second looking in his eyes. I just went for it, its now or never. I kissed him with all my might knowing he could pull away at any second. He didn't he deepened our kiss. He ran his fingers across my dress down to my butt and lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He wasn't much taller than me but he was strong. He clutched the back of my head pushing me further into the kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck. I didn't want to let go and he didn't either. I had to gasp for air when he finally let my mouth go. I breathed hard and his fangs slid out. He seized my mouth again I felt his fangs gently slid across my lips as we kissed. He pulled back seeming to struggle with something. I unwrapped myself from him and readjusted my dress. I licked my lips that felt swollen now. I could taste it, the familiar taste of copper. My lip was bleeding again. He could taste my blood.

"Im sorry, I know you didn't want to 'take advantage' of me, but I guess I couldn't help myself."

******************************************************************************  
There she stood so beautiful. She had her fathers ice blue eyes and I could sense she was a fighter like him. She looked more like her father than her mother but you could see Sookie in every movement she made. Her eyes screamed understanding. She looked so innocent. Reminded me of a lily laying in a pond. So beautiful and perfect. Here I was an old vampire who murdered and dealt a cruel death to many of my victims. Im a monster, my existence is an abomination. How could I let myself kiss her, she is everything that's right and im everything that is wrong.

At that moment I heard a car drive up and it had to be Eric and Sookie, her parents.

"You're parents are here Klara." I said watching her skip towards the couch her blonde hair bouncing along with her body's movements. She had the goofiest smile on that reminded me of a kid at the circus seeing the acrobats for the first time. I heard a knock on the door and went to open it but first looked back at her, everything that I lacked sat there on my couch. I opened the door, there stood my child and his wife.

"Master, I am so sorry for my daughter to be interrupting your nest. Thank you for taking care of her in my absence." Eric said. I knew Eric well, he was mad as ever but I could feel a piece of him not caring about his daughter's defiance but rather just overjoyed she was safe.

"Child please do not be so formal. Your daughter is interesting and very pleasant I enjoyed her company." I smiled to myself. I looked over at her sitting there face stern as her fathers but her eyes shining brightly. Her hair was out of place and her eye make up a little smudged but she looked better than the queen. I could imagine myself with her. Studying her every night and never completely figuring out how something so perfect came to be. I could imagine her in the sunlight. I hadn't thought of the sunlight in over 2,000 but as the marker of death but I saw it in my mind warm her skin and make her vibrant. I could see her spending night with me showing me the light in the dark. I have been so consumed in hatred for myself not understanding what was left on earth for me but here it sat in my office. She was my reason for existence. I didn't deserve her she was too innocent to be with a killer but I couldn't take my eyes off her I needed her!

"Please stay Eric, I haven't talked to you in at least a century please be my guests." Looking at the family before me as I said it. I needed more time to figure out what had happened and why I automatically feel in love with Klara. What was it about her?

"I'm sorry Godric but because my daughter is with us I don't feel it would be safe for us to stay in this nest." Sookie said. I know she didn't mean it in a vile way she knew that I had Stan who was spreading fear and hate for our kind in my own nest. Note to self to take care of him cause now he was putting Klara in danger.

"Of course dear Sookie, I will call the vampire hotel on main street and have you stay there? I really do miss you two." Klara developed a mad look on her face as I said this. Her eyebrow went up and her lips became a straight line. I didn't understand why she was mad I was trying to convince her parents to stay in Houston, a place of serial murders, just so I could spend more time with her. I got pulled out of my mind when Sookie hugged me. Sookie didn't act much like a vampire, she never kept her distance and was always warm-hearted. I think that is why Eric feel in love with her she held the love and joy he lacked as a vampire.

"Thank you Godric we miss you too." Sookie said. Eric coughed a Sookie let me go, went over to Klara took her hand and led her to Eric's side.

"Goodnight Godric, we shall stay and I look forward to catching up." Eric said. Eric smiled at me the fierce and strong smile that reminded me of why I had changed him in the begging. He never faltered, except when Sookie was involved, he was perfect vampire material.

"I will take You, Sookie, and Klara out tomorrow. Be ready by eight, goodnight all." I said and turned to my desk to figure out how to deal with Stan. They left the room but about 15 seconds later I heard heels clacking towards my office. They were to light to be Isabelle's and the other women in the house did not like wearing heels. There was a light knock on the door and it cracked open. It was Klara she walked past me and towards the couch and grabbed a small clear tube off of it. She then walked towards me. I could feel my stomach in my throat if my heart still beated it would of broken through. She kissed me gently and ran her fingers through my hair. Then pulled away gave me a smirk and winked.

"Sorry I forgot my lip gloss, goodnight Godric." She said. Yep defiantly a Viking coming here and stealing my heart. She slipped something into my hand and walked out the door. I stood there stunned. She was so innocent yet so fierce.  
***************************************************************

I got in the car and drove away from his house. I could still taste his lips on mine. I wanted to be with him again and I hoped he would listen to my note I gave him. I wondered if he thinks it is wrong that he is my father's maker but yet everything I want. I looked over at my father who was holding my mother and looking at her lovingly. He would understand that loving someone isn't voluntarily right? He feel in love with my mom when she was with Bill still. Wait, what am I saying do I love Godric? He feels like a missing piece in my life's puzzle but I don't even know him that well or do I? Maybe there is such a thing as past life's, it felt as if he had known me before.

"Klara, How did you like Godric?" My father asked. I would of been bright red if I had been a normal human. Did he know what Godric and I did, could he smell him on me or see body language?

"Yes Klara isn't he the nicest vampire you ever met, he showed me that your father wasn't completely made of stone twenty two years ago. Your dad loves him with all his heart and Godric seems to love your father as well, its very touching." She said as she smiled from my father's arms.

" Now Sookie what did I tell you about saying im going soft."He said and she laughed and they were wrapped up in each others cute comments to each other once more. I stared out the window and watched the trees fly by. I got through the whole car ride without saying one word.

We got the hotel rooms and I immediately went to my sweet, It was huge I had to remember to thank Godric for putting us up in the most expensive suites. I literally ran to my room I had to wait for Godric to come. I had slipped him a note telling him to come by tonight. I needed to talk to him and to be honest I needed to touch him again to kiss him again. I brushed my hair out and fixed my make up. I looked trough my suite case trying to find something that would substitute for sexy lingerie that I didn't own. I had no leather, lace, or sexy see-trough material. I decided id put on my black thong and bra which had a little lace at the top of the cups and a small pink bow in the middle. I couldn't answer the door that way and putting on my red kimono would also add a layer of sexy mystery to my outfit. I slipped on black strappy heels and played with daydreams of Godric in my head while I waited for him. After a really good daydream I looked over at the clock, I needed him to arrive so I could show him exactly what that day dream was about. The clock read midnight. I didn't feel the least bit tired I was to excited for the possibilities tonight but I wanted to now how long id have to wait. He could just be running late to me because I live in the day world and night world. To him it was still early I told myself to calm my worries. I turned on the tv flipping through channels mindlessly. I had watched a couple episodes of some reality tv show with backstabbing and cheating. Th tv wasn't helping my anxiousness and I grew tired of the melodramatics of he show. I looked at the clock again it was four in the morning now. There was only two hours till sunrise. I wanted to call him to ask if he was coming or not. It wasn't like me to wait around for someone. I dialed the I operator and asked for his house.

"Hello, this is Isabelle, Godric is not available but how may I help you?" A woman with a slightly Spanish accent said.

"Uh yeah, this is Klara. Is there anyway I could speak to Godric?" I said a little unsure of myself.

"Klara, is it, Im so sorry but Godric gave me strict orders that he must not be disturbed he wants to talk to no one. Maybe call back tomorrow." She said. Why wouldn't he want of talk to anyone?

"Ok, thank you Isabelle." I said as I hung up the phone. I went over and sat on my bed tears forming in my eyes. Had I come on too strong was I not pretty enough for him? Maybe he finally realized that he didn't want a freak like me. He has lived for thousands of years of course I as probably just one of the many girls who thought I meant something to him. He was a vampire damnit! I knew it and I still hoped. He could have wisdom and seem different but he still had the non-human like emotions of a damn vamp. Why did I think I could be the girl that was his whole world. My breathe grew short as tears ran down my face. I couldn't take it I closed my eyes and threw out my rage. Glass shattered all over the room. The mirror next to the bed cracked numerous times. Pictures rocked and fell off the wall breaking as they hit the floor. The glass door blew out and glass flew over the 12 stories below. The flat screen tv fell of the wall, cracked, and started to smoke as the wires broke. Dishes flew out the cabinets and hit the opposing wall. I fell to my knees and cried myself to sleep with glass and broken objects scattered around me.

"Klara, klara, hun are you ok? Please answer me. Klara, klara?" The voice was familiar but amplified to me. It was if they put a megaphone to my ear. I opened my eyes to my mothers face looking down at me. I sat up and surveyed the room in the light. Glass was everywhere it looked as if a tornado ripped through the room. It made me cry that I ruined the room cause I couldn't control my anger. My mother wrapped me in her arms and didn't push the subject further. She knew I had damaged the room but she didn't want to upset me. She set me up in her room with some hot tea as she got me a new room and ordered a clean up crew to fix the old room. I listened to the radio while my mother worked out details. She came in the room with a big smile telling me that my new room was ready and it was just down the hall so we were just a little further away from each other than before. She told me we had to go to dinner in an hour and I had to get ready. I jumped off the couch picked up my hotel key, gave my mom a hug to let her now i was fine now, and left to my new room.

After my shower I stepped out wrapped myself in a towel and went to my closet. When I opened the doors I saw the clothes that I had brought with me already hung up along with a dark blue dress. It was beautiful. It was a dark midnight blue with a beaded division near my chest, a thin string that held the two satin parts the covered my chest together, it was floor length but with a cut that went up to my knee. It looked like a sexy prom dress. I was excited to see how it would look on me. I ran to get my hair and make up ready. I curled my hair once more but instead of leaving it down I put it in a bun like up do. My make up had metallic tones to it. I loved doing fancy make up because it always made me feel like a princess. I finally put on the dress which was tight on all the right spots and gracious to my non so flattering parts. It once again was the perfect dress. I looked at the clock it was almost eight. I slipped on my silver heels grabbed my shiny clutch purse and headed for the lobby.

His eyes lite up as he saw me. Godric standing there in a, what seemed to be very expensive, suit. You could still see some of the tatoo that ran up his neck but he looked clean cut. He was just as amazingly beautiful as I remembered and once again just as not mine as I quickly reminded myslef. Anger built up once more but I let it die down. Who is he to control my moods. Im independent and I was damn sure to prove it. He held his hand out to me but I just walked past him, he looked hurt but with vampires you cant ever really tell their emotions. My parents came down shortly after that and we all left. We arrived at a expensive french resturant and got seated near the back.

"Godric it was nice of you to take us here you didn't have to, we will be sure to pay you back when we get home." My mother told him.

"Nonsense. It is my pleasure." Godric said with that angelic voice of his.

"Well either way thank you." She said.

"Yes thank you Godric." my father said as well. There was a moment of silent I knew they were waiting for me to say thank you but I sure the hell wasn't thankful for Godric's actions last night. If he didn't want anyone to bother him then I was gonna obey his wishes.

"Klara?" My mother said. She gave me the look of you know that every lady be should be polite. Godric reached for his drink and I saw my opportunity. Once his drink was close to his mouth I manipulated the true blood to spill all over his lap. He seemed shocked my mother looked pissed.

"Klara how dare you! That was uncalled for and you are in an absolutely awful mood tonight. Godric is being a gracious host and you are being an horrible spoiled child right now. Go to the car and we will go home after our dinner." My mother told me. She looked embarrassed by me but I no longer cared.

"Thank you, Godric." I said his name with an acidic tone. I walked through the entrance doors of the restaurant and towards the car only to have someone hold my hand before I reached the door to the back of the car. I turned to see who it was. Godric stood there stained pants and all. He smiled at me and gave my hand a little squeeze.

"Did you make the drink spill all over me?" He asked.

"No, You made the drink spill all over you. Now let go of me."I said ripping my hand from his.

"Did I do something wrong Klara? Tell me what you want and I promise I'll give it to you." Godric said wrapping me in his arms. I looked up at his face he seemed desperate for me to be nice again. I looked in those eyes, they were pure no meanness or distance.

"Do you want me?" It was a question I needed to know. I felt so unloved and rejected last night. I wanted to hear the truth from his lips.

"More than anything ever in my existence."He said as he cupped my face between his hands and gently kissed me. I couldn't let his lips leave me that quickly. I Pushed him towards the car till his backside hit the front of the car. As we kissed I started to unbuckle his pants. He flipped me over and lifted me onto the hood of the car. Sliding his hand up the slit of my dress. We kissed roughly as if we were gasping for air. I wrapped my arms around him and pushed myself as close as possible to him. He pulled back and let out a huge sigh.

"Not here Klara, Later I promise." He said looking down on me with his eyes still seeming to burn with intensity.

"Why?" I asked as my body protested the lack of excitement it was supplied before.

"Because when its just you and me. I know you are mine and that no one else can touch perfection but me." He said as he traced my jaw line with his finger tips.

"All right but then you have to tell my parents about you and me."

He just smiled and gave me a kiss. As we walked back to the restaurant hand in hand I was excited but also extremely nervous of my dads reaction.. As we got closer to the table I noticed a tall dark brown haired boy at the table. He looked maybe 21 years, a little older than me. He was extremely good looking. He had a defined jaw and scruffy-ness that looked sexy without the hobo look. I unlatched my hands with Godric knowing it would be better for us to tell them then for them to jump at im for holding my hand without the full story. My mother's face lit up as we approached.

"Sit, Klara I wold like you to meet Derek. He is a shape shifter and the son of Aaron the leader of the shape shifters in Louisiana." My mother said. She seemed as if she was gonna burst with excitement.

"Its lovely to finally meet you Klara."He said as he lifted my hand to his lips to kiss it in a cheesy way.

"What do you mean 'finally'?"I said a little confused.

"Your mother and I forgot to tell you but we have arranged a marriage for you." My father said simply. "It is a peace offering on both sides for shifters and vampires to get along."

" YOU DID WHAT?!" I yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody, sorry this one took so long broken wrist and school kinda got me distracted. I hope you like it, notmuch godric but I still think it was , next chapter will be writtne faster I promise, hope you enjoy  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was ready to kill someone. How dare them think they had the right to decide who I was gonna be with for the rest of my life. My dad was arrogant enough to think he could choose but my mom? What happened to women being able to choose and being independent? This was ridiculous, I could feel my rage building as I looked at my fathers face. Then a hand slid over mine and intertwined my fingers with theirs. I looked over to see Godric giving me a half smile and mouthed 'not here'. I gave his hand a little squeeze to tell him I wouldn't freak out. No one could see this interaction since our hands were under the table. Though my mom could see I wasn't happy, she wasn't definitely scared I would use my power out in public. She quickly excused us took me by the car and walked out of the restaurant. I looked back at Godric his eyes filled with concern. We drove home in silence, once we got to the hotel I went to my room laid down and started to cry.

I was drifting off, my eyes red and cheeks soaked by tears, when someone gently put their arm around me. I was shocked but to tired to really give the right reaction. I tilted to see who it was and there lay Godric right next to me holding me.

"Shhh, I just wanted to come see you, is that alright?" He said. I could tell his eyes were examining my swollen eyes and what was sure a mess of how I looked earlier. My hair was probably sticking out everywhere and mascara smeared all over my face, but at this moment I truly didn't care.

I rolled over so we were face to face and tilted my head towards his chest. "Its perfectly fine." I said really happy he was here. He rubbed his hand on my lower back comforting me.

"Godric, What are we gonna do?" I asked him.

"We? Love, this is your decision but I want you to know im not going anywhere. There is something about you Klara that I haven't found in all the years I've been alive," He said then lowering his voice, "I think I love you." We were silent after that, his hand still making circles on my lower back and he stated to hum a song I couldn't recall ever hearing, but I was scared to say it back. I was trying to convince myself that I didn't love him, I couldn't could I? I mean I would give up my life for him, I could never live without him, and it feels like we fit together perfectly but is that considered love? I had been confused on love since my seventeenth birthday. That was when the first guy I ever loved, well I thought I loved, broke up with me told me he didn't want me and he never did. Cody, Sam's son and my first boyfriend, had left me totally broken hearted. Everyone had thought that Cody and I would get married. We had known each other since I was born. We always had play dates and knew each others deepest secrets. He had helped me figure out what I could do with my powers and I had been there when he developed his ability to change. He tried to be reclusive during that time but I wouldn't let him. I always thought shape shifters were beautiful, the way they are so in tune with nature. He used to love to turn into a wolf, I was never sure why since he wasn't a were but still I thought he always looked majestic in that form. He would always tell me how lucky he was to have his father who has been through it and someone like me who accepts him. I did with my whole heart I loved him and that's why him dumping me then leaving town hit me like a bulldozer and left me shattered. After a couple of years of dreaming of him coming home every night I had almost forgotten about him until someone would ask me out. As soon as the question would come out of there mouth thoughts of Cody would attack me from every side, memories invaded my vision and there was no hope for the potential date. Wait, with Godric I had no thoughts of Cody until the question of love came up. That had to mean something but if I said I loved Godric. No, Im betraying Cody. But there was something that was true and something I did want to tell Godric.

"Godric, You're the most important person in my life right now and I don't wanna be with anyone else." As I said it I knew it was true, yes I still loved Cody but I didn't want him like I wanted Godric. I wanted Godric to be the one to hold me, the one to spend the night with, the one to have some kind of future with.

"Whatever you decide love, I will always be here for you forever." He said and leaned down to kiss me. His lips touched mine in the sweetest way. We fell into a perfect rhythm with each other. There was no real thinking when it came to kissing him. I never worried if I was kissing ok or the placement of my arms or body. Everything was so natural and effortless when we were together. I let my hands slide down his chest, he was so perfect. I just wanted to hold him and never let him go. I pulled back from our kiss only to lay on his chest. He smoothed my hair as I drew circles on his skin. We laid like that forever, he was silent which was a blessing for me I was trying to figure things out and holding him without having to try to sound upbeat was more than I could of asked for.

"Will you stay with me until dawn?" I said lifting my head up so I look at those beautiful chocolate eyes.

" Of course, I would like nothing more." He said as he touched my cheek. I didn't want to leave this little world of peace Godric and I were living in at the moment. I still wondered why he didn't respond to my first invite but I needed him here more than I did a day ago. I fell asleep on his chest, arms circled tightly around him.

I awoke to an empty bed, just me tangled in my sheets. I started to wonder if it was all a dream. I got up and looked back at the bed. There on the white pillow lay a dark piece of cloth. I quickly went over and picked it up and examined it. Godric had left his shirt here. I hugged it and it smelled like him. That intoxicating scent that drive me wild. I didn't want to share this with anyone and quickly hid it in my suitcase. I looked over at the clock it was five in the afternoon. I knew I had to get ready to leave since today was our last day here since our visit time was cut short due to my 'temper tantrums'. I took a shower and dressed in a yellow sun-dress and braided my wet hair to the side. I put on some sandals and packed my stuff. The sun was just gong down by the time I was done. I laid back on the bed and moved my hand over where Godric had been laying next to me the night before. I decided I would go talk to my parents and tell them I just couldn't marry someone I didn't know or love. I left my suitcase and belongings in the hotel and just grabbed my hotel key and headed towards my parents room. As I came close I heard them in a heated conversation.

"We can't just throw into a marriage and think she will automatically love him." My mother said.

"Sookie, Klara is stronger than you think she can do this." My father said back.

"But Eric what if it was me," She said, "What if I had been arranged to marry Bill and wasn't able to find love out myself... I wouldn't of found the love of my life. Eric, I need you please let her find her 'Eric'."

"Sookie, you don't think I want her to find the love of her life!." he said angrily "of course I want Klara to be happy she means more than you can imagine to me but I have no other choice I can't fight all of them I just can't."

"We fought them before and won." My mother said with a hint of joy in her voice.

"No Sookie, we did not. We beat the Louisiana shape shifters. We are talking the world here, the best way I can take care of Klara and you is if Klara will marry Derek. He seems nice enough and different from his father right? Lover, I am sorry but there is nothing I can do my hands are tied." My father seemed defeated.

"I guess so." My mother said in her sad tone.

I would of cried at the thought of my father being so deep into this that he could force his way out. Though my tears were dried up and I couldn't take the crying anymore. Were the shape shifters so organized now that not bending to one meant starting a war with all of them? How would marrying them stop their reign of power? No matter how many questions came at me I knew one definite answer I had to keep my family safe and if that being a victim of this unfortunate situation, so be it. I gathered myself from the floor that I had fallen to while listening and walked back to my room. After a half hour there was a knock on my door. I opened the door to see my mothers face, eyes puffy from crying, trying her best to put on a smile.

"Are you ready to go home?" She said her voice still scratchy.

"Yes." That was all I needed to say. It was a strong answer to match my new strong attitude towards this unfair marriage. We left on the plane I drowned out my thoughts with music that played on my ipod. I'll admit I was sad not to see Godric seeing us off. I had looked around the airport waiting for him to arrive out of thin air like he had always before, as I realized he wouldn't my spirt sunk. I quickly put on my happy face knowing that I at least meant something, no matter how little it was, in Godric's life.

Godric hadn't called or came to see me in two weeks, I had cried late at night about it but I knew my duty and who was I to think he would be there as I marry someone else. It seemed unfair in every way for my parents to have to make me marry someone because they couldn't fight back, me to sacrifice my life for the sake of peace, and Godric never have a chance with me because I was destined to get married already. I had worn his T-shirt to bed every night and every morning I put it in the back of one of my drawers, put on a happy face and went through my day. Derek hadn't talked to me either since that horrible dinner but I had told my parents I would like to meet with him again and really know each other without any more surprises. I had spent a long time in the shower to prepare myself for the day ahead. I curled my hair and ut my makeup on carefully and intricately. I heard the knock on the door looked back at myself one last time and reminded myself this was for my parents. My parents were asleep since it was daytime. He worked nights so this was the only time available. I opened the door and there he stood with white hibiscus in his hand. I don't know how he knew what my favorite flower was or where he found them but I was extremely happy. I looked back at him standing their in his dark jeans and blank wife-beater. I never really noticed how handsome he really was. Okay maybe handsome wasn't the right word more like animalistic hot! He had tanned skin and beautiful eyes. Not the dark brown with flecks of gold beautiful which was Godric's but still pretty nonetheless.

"So we are gonna start over, My name is Klara." I said in the nice voice.

"Yes, My name is Derek..." Before he could say another word I interrupted.

"My fiancé" I said putting on a silly face. That made him burst out laughing. I knew he was expecting me to still be pissed off. His laugh was nice it was husky and powerful.

"So where we going shape shifter?" He took in my attitude seriously surprised and gave me a full smile.

"The park, its one of my favorite places." He just smiled to himself on that one. I wanted to ask him why but he grabbed my hand and led me to his truck. I wanted to pull my hand out of his but it felt comfortable. His large hands surrounded my small delicate ones. He boosted me into my seat and ran over to his side. I was afraid of the car drive, fearing it would be awkward but as soon as the music came on I automatically felt comfortable. His ipod was plugged in and some of my favorite bands were playing he had endless tracks from All Time Low, Relient K, White Tie Affair, and Nevershoutnever!. We sang along in unison pretending to have microphones. He was a famous drummer on his steering wheel. Once we got to the park it seemed as if we had already gone on the date I was having so much fun already since music was my passion. I opened and got out of the car looking at the park, there was a lake on the right side and a park on the top of a hill to its left. Derek came around to my side and went in front of me a couple of yards bent forwards and motioned for me to jump on. I was happy I had worn jeans today instead of a dress. I leaped onto his back and he ran up the hill to the park. Once we got there he dropped me off at the stairs of the jungle gym. I ran towards the bridge of the jungle gym.

"Shape shifter, why don't you come try to catch me, no matter what animal you choose, your still slow!" I said shaking my hips at him to teasing him to come get me. He jumped up on the bridge connecting the two jungle gyms. I ran towards the slide with him hot on my trails. I heard him growl in my ear, I leaped head first down the slide landing in the sand at the bottom. He slide down right after me and knocked into me knocking me over. I could feel the sand fill my shoes but him and I were in fits of laughter.

"No matter how fast you run, I will always be faster." he said. We climbed, jumped, and played all over the jungle gym. The sun was setting and I dropped off the monkey bars to watch the light diminish, I wished Godric could see what I was.

" Beautiful isn't it, I love the sun." He said.

"Maybe but I prefer the night." I said thinking of the mystery and beauty that was the night. He tried to put his arm around me but as soon as it made contact I shoved him forward and he fell rolling down the hill. He sat at the bottom laughing and threatening to come back up here to come get me if I didn'tget down there soon. I laughed at his expression and playfully ran down the hill, falling in the middle and started to roll to the bottom. Unfortunately landing right on top of him.

"You better watch it, Northman." He said with a grin on his face.

" No, watch yourself..., shape shifter." I said smiling hugely. I had the kind of smile that stretched across your whole face. I knew it was unattractive but I didn't care I hadn't laughed or joked this much in over two weeks. I lifted myself off of him. I knew that I could live with this if I had to marry someone against my will at least it was someone I could have fun with. Maybe he would understand that I didn't want to fall in love and he'd be just as happy having a friend for a wife.

" I gotta go to work, get your butt in the car Northman." He said sticking his tongue out at me. What a child, so I stuck out my tongue as well. Hey if he was gonna be childish I could beat him at that. We jumped in the car still dancing to our mutual bands. As I got near my house he beeped the horn, I turned around to see him doing a donut with his car on my street, I yelled at him to stop it laughing loudly. I watched him drive away still having a smile on my face. Amazing that the guy im forced to marry is so much like me I don't even feel the walls I put up before the date. I opened the door ready to tell my mother how it went, it was sure to make her happy, only to see my everything looking at me with those eyes and a smile that I couldn't quite read. I closed my eyes, he'd be gone when I opened my eyes I just knew it. I opened them cautiously only to see him looking at me with a curious face now. My mother came from corner with two bottles of true blood.

"Oh Klara your home, Godric's here isn't that nice. He decided he wanted to live here in Shreveport, wont that be fun?" My mother seemed happy, maybe cause she knew my dad loved his maker and having his maker close would make my dad less stressed? Whatever the reason this was gonna ruin me. I had already accepted my life sentence and now everything I want but can't have is tempting me. I turned around without answering and ran out the door. I ran as hard as I could and as fast as I could. Fate was being a bitch again!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yeah sorry this chapter was fun but didn't havemuch Godric in it :( though i'll let you all now the next chapter has a lot of godric and intresting situations and twist. Imexcited to start writing it. REmeber to leave a review they really make me happy to see and help me continue writing : D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody, this chapters got a lot of Godric in it ; )  
The song is I get off by Halestorm  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just kept running, I could not handle it. It seemed stupid to be mad because all I want is to kiss him, hold him, and be with him again. I ran away ,... without him. I was happy that the person I had to marry was funny and immature, someone I could get along with really well. I was also happy to see the person I wanted more than anything for these two past weeks was here, to live here! Though no matter how happy I was; tears still streamed down my face leaving hot water trails behind. I ended up at the lake next to the park that I was just at no more than an hour before. The sun was up then; I had even watched it set with my future _husband. _The sun was not here to warm my skin, it had become cold, inside and out. I knelled at the edge of the lake with my arms resting on my knees.

"I am sorry if I upset you, I can live somewhere else if you prefer." He said from behind me. I looked back at him. His face was stern along with his eyes.

"Why are you mad?" I asked, ignoring his question for me.

"I am not mad." He said. I gave him a look to tell him I did not believe his little charade. "I am trying to figure out why you smell like the shape shifter…… Derek is his name if I remember correctly. I'm trying to figure out why you don't want me to be here and why you ran away from me." He looked down at me, his eyes pleading with me. I lifted myself out of the crouch position I was in, picked up a stone, and skipped it across the water. I exhaled loudly and turned to face him.

"I smell like Derek because I spent the day with him to get to know him better. Godric……, I do want you here. I want nothing more than for you to be here in my life every night. I did not mean to make it seem I was running away from you. I do not know what you think or want but I know what I want," finally looking into his eyes, "I want you, Godric.."

He came over to me and lifted me off the ground and into his arms. He kissed me roughly and gripped my body tight to his. I kissed back hard, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around him. He walked as he kissed towards the willow near the lake's edge. He pushed me up against it as he kissed me harder, his tongue playing with mine. His hands slid up to my jeans and unbuttoned them. I quickly shifted my hands underneath his shirt and slid it off his head. His chest was defined and perfect in the beautiful moonlight. I could barely breathe from the lack of oxygen but at the moment I could care less. He lifted off my shirt and kissed my chest. My pants were still on loosely so I unwrapped my legs from him and shook them off. He laughed at the awkward position of me still being held up and shaking my pants off. The joking did not last very long, I could tell he didn't want to talk but rather show me. He lifted me away from the tree and laid me down next to the lake in only my bra and panties now. The grass was wet and it felt cold against my skin. He stood for a moment looking at something in the distant it seemed. He stood only in his jeans with the moon shining on him and the lake glistening behind him. His skin glowed a little, his eyes matched the night, he looked perfect in the night. It was like the story's I dreamed of when I was a little girl of a perfect prince saving me but my prince didn't walk in the sun he belonged to the night. He looked back at me grinned, fangs and all, and laid on top of me. He sucked on my neck giving me a hicki. I wanted to scream out, my neck was my turn on spot. Him alone was turn on enough without the electricity running trough me from his lips on my skin. I undid the bouton of his pants and he shook them off without leaving my skin. I could feel his excitement pushing against me. My body was aching for him and I couldn't take it any more I ran my nails roughly against his back, leaving red scratch marks. He got off his boxers lighting quick and pulled down my thong and slowly entered me. He was slow at first driving me crazy he had built me up for fast and good and now he was going painfully slow but made me see stars. He was making me insane I flipped him over and climbed on top of him. Going up and down in a fast motion and swinging my hips circularly to get him his quicker. I dug my nails into his chest while holding on. He let out a growl flipped me over and entered me hard.

"Do it, do it, bite me." I whimpered between breathes. His fangs sunk into my neck I could feel the blood leaving. He slammed into me with his lower half and I screamed with pleasure. We finished at the same time and collapsed next to each other. He pulled me close to him and I laid across his chest.

"I don't want you, Klara, I need you." He said looking up at the stars. He bent his head towards me watching me look up at him. I noticed he was bleeding from where my nails held on. I bent over him and slowly licked his chest while staring into his eyes. I slowly lifted myself of him licking my lips. He growled at me.

"Better watch it love, unless your ready to go round two." He said. I wanted to say 'try me' but my body felt like putty in his hands. I started to kiss his skin from where I laid. He was absolutely stunning in the moonlight. He had no clothes on and either did I but the way the moon hit him took my breath away. He laid there one hand in my hair the other behind his head.

"Damn, Klara we made a blood bond and even though we did not mean to I still need to warn you of the side effects." He looked at me with sad eyes. I got scared that something horrible was gonna happen because of this 'blood bond'.

"A blood bond, my dear, is the exchange of blood between us. It can help me find you at anytime, let me know how you feel and you'll know how I feel also, and you may be slightly more attracted to me." He said as a smile was creeping up his lips. I thought it over.

"Ok well then lets do this blood bond again" I said bubbly with excitement. He looked at me surprised as if this was the wrong reaction that I gave.

"Are you sure Klara it gets more powerful each time, and my blood is over 2,000 years old so its very potent?" He said on suspense for my answer.

"Yeah, I am already completely attracted to you," I said biting my lip, " Plus you finding me anywhere could be fun," running my fingers across his chest, "and hun don't you wanna know what im feeling?" I said batting my eyelashes. He smiled at me raised his wrist to his mouth. _Crunch_, he offered his bleeding wrist. Blood was dripping on the grass, dying it red. I looked at him lifted his wrist to my mouth and started to suck. His blood filled my mouth, the taste wasn't the copper and rust taste of blood but something richer and older. He pulled his wrist away from me my mouth still covered in blood and opened his legs to form a spot for me. I crawled over and sat between his legs, moving my hair to the other side of my neck and leaning up to kiss him. He kissed me back then moved to kissing my jaw line, neck, then biting into my neck. I moaned and he growled. He retracted his fangs and let me lay on him. I fell asleep on his chest watching stars with him.

I awoke in a king sized bed. I flipped over to see Godric asleep right next to me. I lightly touched his cheek admiring his beautiful young face. He looked about 2 years younger than me but was actually more than 2,000 years older. I laid down on my pillow memorizing his face just in case he disappeared again. I did not know where I was or how I got here but I didn't care cause Godric was here with me. I decided to look around but first leaving a kiss on Godric's cheek. I removed the covers to see I had silk shorts and cami on. I loved the way it looked and felt on my skin. I looked back at Godric laying in the white sheets with a fur one covering it. The fur made me laugh. Godric's going back to his native time, eh? I looked at the room; white ruffled curtains hang over the walls of windows. They were of coursed blacked out now but I could imagine how beautiful it was at night. I left the room and walked down the black spiraled staircase. The rails were ordained with iron leaves and other naturalistic elements. I turned left and was in the living room. There was a huge beige couch, flat screen t.v., beautiful fireplace, and books that lined the walls. I scanned the titles and authors they were all classics, some of them so old the spine was diminishing. Before I got consumed in reading, one of my favorite things to do, I walked out of the living room to look at the rest of the house. I looked at the numerous guest bedrooms, bathrooms, and garden. I lastly ended up in the kitchen. It was huge with a big stainless steel refrigerator, stove, dish washer, and other appliances a normal human might need. It made me laugh of him needing an oven or dishwasher. I decided to check out the refrigerator so I could truly see if he actually thought he was human. I opened it and their was a take out styled box with a note on it.

I am glad you decided to check out my house. I would of taken you to your house but I wanted to see you when I awoke. Selfish I know. I thought you might get hungry so I ordered this for you, see you as soon as the sun leaves us.

Godric

I ate the chicken and rice, it tasted good but I didn't like expensive food I preferred the cheaper kind. I threw it away and cleaned a little then decided to go read one of the million of books. It was about one o'clock so I had time to kill. I saw one with it cover and spine perfectly ok so I decided I had a better chance of not ruining this one. Pride and Prejudice read the title, I had seen the movie but never read the book and was excited that Godric had it. I laid on the massive couch and opened the book to start reading. Hours must of passed cause I saw Godric coming down the staircase when I looked up. I closed the book and went to put it back but he was at my side in an instant. He took the book from me and laid it on the coffee table. He was back in front of me, lifted my chin up and kissed me softly.

"You look beautiful today." He said. I had totally forgotten to look in a mirror so im sure he was lying to me but I let it slide cause I had something else in mind. I grabbed his hand and led him back up the staircase into the room. I turned around.

"Wanna get clean with me?" I asked seductivly. He laughed and opened the bathroom door for me. His bathroom was a lot bigger than the other ones in the house. I decided I wanted to take a shower cause i had more control in there than the bathtub. I turned on the water and it sprayed from every wall in the shower. I loved this kind of shower I had seen it on home displays before but never knew someone who had gotten one. The water became hot quicklyso we didnt have to wait long. Godric was looking at me so i decided I'd do a little show for him. He had a ipod spearker system on the wall, defintly rich and technology advanced. I asked him where my stuff was and he told me in the top drawer near his bed I ran over got my Ipod out of my jeans pocket and plugged it. He sat there with a smile on his lips. The music started to play as started to shake my hips to the into. It was a rock song but I could handle it.

*** You don't know that I know, You watch me every night, And I just can't resist the urge, To stand here in the light***

I seductively walked over to where he was standing turned around went low shook my head around a couple times, hair whipping around in circles, the pushed up on him as I got up again.

*** And I could close the curtains, But this too much fun***

I edged my silk shorts down with the music a little at a time. Then I lifted my shirt above my head the whole time undressing him with my eyes. I could see he was excited.

*** So much left unspoken, Between the two of us, It's so much more exciting, To look when you can touch, You could say I am different, And maybe I'm a freak , But I know how to twist ya, To bring you to your knees***

I bit my lip and motioned with my finger to come get me. He slammed into me in seconds and got me in the shower I shut the door of the shower mentally as he lifted me up against one of the showers walls. Water was running down my back as Godric slammed into me again and again. I was screaming his name as he went faster and faster. The water on his body was glistening and I was going insane with desire for him. I kissed him hard as he kept slamming into me. Twisting my hands in his hair and pulling it a little. Our bodys were sliding away from each other a lot because of the water but he kept at tight grip on me. I got mine first but he was fast to follow. He slid me off him and I stood wobbly on my legs. He poured shampoo in his hands and wove his fingers through my hair. It was almost as intoxicating as kissing him. His hands never got caught on tangles and the shampoo was a sweet meadow like smell. He washed it out and went to the body wash. He had a cocky smile on as he rubbed me down with the body wash. His fingers went inside me and started to work their magic. I leaned against him as he continued to make me crazy. I bite him so I wouldn't scream out loud. That turned him on more than I thought and I was back in the air slamming against the shower walls once more.

He had dried me off and dressed me after our shower. He picked me up and took me down the stairs back to the big couch and sat me on his lap. He turned on the T.V. and turned on the DVD player. The screen read Pride and Prejudice, I laughed out loud.

"Your not the only one who likes this story." he said laughing. We watched some of the movie the other parts we were kissing or touching each other. After the movie we talked about why I had to marry Derek, his face grew stern and mad at the subject, than we talked about how I was extremely happy he lived so close so we could be together, this made his smile come back. I looked over at the clock after hours of talking and kissing it read one o'clock. I looked back at him and he nodded at me knowing what I was thinking.

I had on my old clothes from a day ago, somehow Godric had gotten them washed before I woke up, and my hair was in a loose bun. We got into Godric's lamborghini and started to drive to my house, I didn't realize that when he meant he was gonna live in our area that meant he lived in Bon Temps. I had thought they meant Shreveport but it was close enough and if I went to see him I could visit Sam and Bill too.

"Godric, will you help me plan the wedding?" I had wanted to be near him most of the time and since the wedding would be taking up most of the time this would be a good opportunity. I only had two weeks to plan the vampire and shape shifter wanted this contract made quickly.

His face was unreadable, I was worried now maybe I shouldn't of asked, " Will Derek be helping us?" He asked

I smiled, "No, Derek has things he is working out with his father, it will just be me and you." I said putting my hand on his. He rolled his hand over to intertwine our fingers together.

" Then, love, your gonna have the best wedding." He flashed me a smile. The rest of the ride was beautifully silent. I loved the calm and comfortable setting when Godric was around. It was as if the world stops for us. We pulled up outside my house, he came to my door and took my hand to help me out the car. We walked close but didn't hold hands just in case someone saw us. I opened the door to see My parents, Derek, and Aaron (Derek's dad). I looked at them stunned my parents came to hug me and Godric stepped into the house behind me.

"Im so glad you are home, why is Godric here Klara?" My mother said.

"Well, he found me..." I started to say that he found me this evening as a cover up story before Aaron interrupted.

"I will not have my son marry this little tramp who runs around with a vampire behind people's backs." Aaron said. I could see my father tense up ready to kill Aaron. Aaron walked towards me.

"You dirty little slut, your nothing but an abomination." Aaron said I could feel Godric's murderous rage behind me and I tried to send comfort through our bond. I knew Aaron had no proof I was with Godric in that way and people had called me an abomination before I knew how to deal with that. What I wasn't ready for was Aaron smacking me across the face. I could feel all the men in the room ready to go at each other. I heard a crash and growling. I looked through my tears to see cheetah crushing down on Aaron's throat. The cheetah was breathing heavy and its lips were pulled back in a hiss. Aaron was visibly pissed and pushed at Derek to let him go finally after a loud hiss Derek lifted off his paw and came towards me. I should of been scared but I wasn't I had known shape shifters for most of my life and I've seen them fight before. I leaned down and hugged Derek, he pushed his head against mine and I laughed. His father got up totally pissed off and came towards me again. Derek was ready to jump him again but Godric stepped in front of me.

"I think it would be best for you to leave now." He said in the most demand-of- respect way I've seen other than my father's.

"You wouldn't hurt me. Everyone knows you lost your vampireness a long time ago. Your as weak minded as humans now." Aaron said.

"Try me." Godric said in Aaron's face. His fangs were completely extended and he never looked hotter to me.

Aaron looked at me one last time then at his son and walked angrily trough the door. My father went to go get clothes that Derek could wear once he changed back and I took Godric to the garden.

"I'm sorry." I said

"no I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time to stop that overgrown snake from hitting you, Derek had to defend you." He said sourly.

"Please don't make this a competition." I said then drew into his hand the words 'I love you'.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't wait to write the next couple chapters with plot twist and lots of drama lol. Please leave a review or your ideas about something I should add or if you liked the way the story is going so far. much love :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone this chapter isn't as long as the others cause it was sad and I didn't really like it but it was needed. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy it and I can't wait to write the next chapter cause its getting intresting. Anyway remember to leave a review much appreciated. much love :)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shadow was cast upon the swing that me and Godric were sitting at. I looked back to see Derek leaning against the back door post. He looked smaller being in my father's clothes but you could still feel his powerful presence. He smiled when our eyes met. I squeezed Godric's hand then jumped up ran over to Derek and gave him a hug. He lifted me off the ground a spun me in a circle.

"I must go, goodnight Klara." Godric said. I wanted to beg him to stay but I could feel he felt uncomfortable and a little mad. I went over and hugged him.

"Goodnight Godric." I said with a loving smile.

"Were having desert inside if you would like to join us, Klara." Derek's smile was reserved but joy was clearly there. I looked back, Godric was gone so I went inside with Derek. Once we got to the kitchen my mother came in to tell us that Dad and her had to go to Fangtasia. I smiled and told her it would be fine. Once they left Derek started to get his stuff to leave as well.

"What are you doing?" I asked obviously pissed that I'd be left alone.

"I'm going your parents left, my father hurt you, I just thought you'd want time alone." He said innocently.

"You promised me desert, get to it shape shifter." I said mockingly. He returned my mocking smile then went to the freezer and got the ice cream. He scooped it into two bowls and put chocolate sauce on it. I had gone to the fridge to get my own little surprise while he was busy.

"Is that good enough, Northman?" He said

"Not quite." I said as I sprayed whipped cream all over his head. He was shocked then he picked up the chocolate sauce and squirted at me. We started to run through the whole house making mess everywhere we went. We were laughing at the top of our lungs. He tackled me in the hallway. He was on top of me pouring the whole bottle on me. He came down to my face.

"I win Northman" He chuckled.

"O yeah?" I said as I flipped him over and hugged him tightly. He was confused at first until I got up and he had chocolate sauce everywhere to go along with the whip cream on his head.

"I'd say I win, hun" I gave him a sarcastic look. He got up stood inches from my face and kissed me. His lips were soft and his touch was gentle. I started to kiss him back, he put his arms around my waist. I suddenly felt the raw sickness take over me I pushed him off me. My eyes filled with tears and I whipped my mouth.

"I'm sorry Klara, I just... I just thought..." He seemed at loss of how to finish the sentence. I felt like I was gonna throw up.

" Please just leave." I said as a tear rolled down my face.

It was almost sundown and I hadn't called Derek back in a week and a half, though wedding invitations still went out. He had left me numerous messages apologizing but truly he didn't have anything to apologies for. He didn't know that I loved Godric, not him, and I was his to-be-wife. Godric had visited me every night and every night I fell in love with my night angel. How can I love someone so much but couldn't have a true future with. I knew I should call Derek back though, but I couldn't find the words that would make it alright. I replayed the images in my head. Running around in the park, playing with desert, the laughter and separation from the chaos. Of course I was attracted to Derek but I didn't think of him that way. Derek made me happy he made me forget that I was being forced to do this. Godric was everything that I wanted but Derek also fit naturally into my life. Could I have them both stay in my life. My only worry is that Godric might give up on me if I actually did marry Derek.

I threw on a jean mini skirt and a low dip long sleeved shirt. My hair had no hope since I spent most day in bed and out of public eye, so I hadn't attend to it in the morning. I brushed it out, put it into a high ponytail, washed my face, put lip gloss and mascara on and headed out the door. I jumped in my car and drove towards Bon Temps. I regretted wearing heels it always made it harder to drive but I was determined to put my uneasy mind to rest.

I pulled up outside his house and walked to the backyard. The sun was still out so I knew he wasn't awake but I still felt like he might know I was here. I sat in the grass in front of the countless exotic flowers. They were bright and vibrant a direct contradiction to how I was feeling. I wanted to take them with me hoping their color would rub off on me. I got off my knees knowing that I didn't feel much like being near things bringing joy. I walked to the backdoor of the house, I couldn't knock and expect an answer so I turned the door knob, surprisingly it was open. I walked into the backroom filled with more books! I walked into the kitchen, smilingly as I saw the table where me and Godric had decided would be efficient enough as a bed. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from his drawer. I had wanted to be here when he woke up but I needed to talk to Derek before then wedding and I knew that well enough. I scribbled my horrible chicken scratch on the paper.

Dear Godric,

I wish I could be here when you awake but I have to make some things right. I love you with my whole heart, mind, and soul. You mean the world to me.

Klara 3

I drove as fast as possible so I could not talk myself out of doing this. I drove to the other end of Shreveport, the shape shifter side. I had made it to the shape shifter headquarters. To everyone else it looked like business offices but it was were Aaron and other top shape shifters worked. I knew that Derek would be here since he was working with his father a lot. I got out of the car took a deep breathe and walked toward the offices. There was a lady at the front desk with thick jet black hair pulled back to tight, red lips, and huge fake eyelashes. She looked at me like I was the plague. I tried to shake that off.

"Hello I'm Klara Northman. May I see Derek?" I said sweetly.

"I know who you are Mrs. Northman, though I doubt Aaron would be happy with your presence here." She said in the bitchiest tone. Seriously like I cared what Aaron thought.

"Well than it's a good thing im not here to see him huh? Is Derek here or not?" I said giving here the bitchiest glare.

"Yeah im right here." I snapped my head to the left and there stood Derek. He was wearing a black suit and it looked a good contrast with his scruffy face. I walked slowly over to him to show him I wasn't mad. He looked very reserved, I wanted his face to light up I waned him to laugh again. I reached out and took his hand. He looked down at our interlocked hands as if they were foreign.

"I'm sorry Derek. I didn't mean to get mad like that. I've truly missed you so much this past week. Can we talk?" I said wanting to through my arms around him and force the happy sunny Derek to be here with me.

"Klara," He said as compassion filled his eyes, "I've missed you so much. But are you sure that we want to do this. We supposed to get married, tomorrow night and were already fighting, I don't think that's a good sign." He laughed. His laughter brought on my own and I hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Look Northman, " He said in his teasing tone, " I gotta work, but you wanna hang out tonight?" He hugged me tighter.

"I'll see you there, Shape shifter." I laughed and gave him a final hug and waved goodbye. Turning back only once to stick out my tongue at the receptionist to which I heard Derek laugh at.

I had gotten home just a little after sundown. I took a second shower blow dried my hair and curled it put on make up and slipped into a very southern looking dress. It was red and white made me look like a raspberry sherbert, good enough to eat. I knew I was just seeing Derek today but I wanted to let him know that he meant enough to me that I'd get dolled up. I heard my doorbell ring. My parents had business to attend to at fangtasia so I knew they wouldn't bother me tonight, not that I was gonna do something with Derek but I thought I might call Godric over later. I skipped towards the door and opened it quickly. I saw Derek standing there with beautiful flowers and his classic grin. I let him and reached for the flowers. He raised them above my head and I had to jump to get them after 5 embarrassing attempts he lowered them and I snatched them from him and stuck out my tongue. I put them in a vase then without any resistence from my mind I ran over and gave him a hug. He bear hugged me and we stayed like that for a while. He had become one of my best friends and I had felt sick without him.

" I love you Derek." I said

"I love you too, Klara." He said back. It was the same kind of love I had for Godric. It was a friendship type of love. Id do anything for Derek but I'd die for Godric.

"Are you sure you want to get married?" He asked me.

" I don't really have a choice." I said truthfully for the first time.

" I can talk to my dad maybe make him reconsider.." I put my finger to his lips to make him be quiet. I knew no matter how much talking Derek did with his dad he couldn't change it, he was just another pawn in Aaron's game.

"If I have to get married to anyone im glad its you." I said. He looked unsure and worried. I knew I'd have to do this tomorrow and I wanted Derek not to worry about my well being. I stood on my tippy toes removed my finger from his lips and replaced it with my own. He didn't respond at first but then his lips moved in sync with mine. I placed his hands on my lower back and held me close. I didn't kiss him with passion but I'll admit he was an amazing kisser.

I was thrown to the side and a crashing sound came from the right of me. I felt disorientated and confused. I was kissing Derek then im thrown against the floor. My knees were bleeding and my arm hurt. I opened my eyes and looked around. My world came shattering down in that moment. Godric had Derek against a the wall hand clamped around Derek's throat and bashing his head into the now formed hole in the wall.

" Filthy animal don't touch her!" Godric said in the most acidic tone I've ever heard. I saw Derek struggle then calm. I was crying and shaking. Derek opened his eyes again, relief washing through me.

"Why do you care?!" Derek said through his clamped vocal chords. Through my teary blurred vision the recognition develop on his face. " You love her? You sick corpse." Derek said. Godric threw him into the opposing wall.

"Stop it" I cried.

" Your only making this hard for her, your only making her cry. You lost, do you get that, she is getting married to me. You don't have a future." Derek said those words roughly and with no heart. I didn't understand why he was being so vicious. Godric came flying across the room fangs extended ready to rip Derek's throat out.

"Stop it!"I cried again. No one paid attention to me not even a glance in my direction.

Before Godric reached Derek, ripples went through Derek's body and fur burst from him and his body changed into a fierce cheetah once more. He lunged back at Godric knocking him into the ground. Hissing in his face. Godric pushed the cheetah off regained his stance. Godric quickly grabbed Derek's tail and smashed him into the opposing walls. Derek let out another loud hiss. This one filled with pain. Godric let him go then resumed to punch the Cheetah in the face. Derek kicked Godric off with his powerful back legs. Godric flew into the china cabinet breaking the delicate dishes. Derek flew across the room and slashed four deep cuts into Godric's chest. Blood covered Godric's shirt. What was white was now red. Godric surprised Derek by lunging forward and biting Derek's neck. He tore pat of Derek's neck out. Blood hadn't spurted everywhere so I was hoping the jugular was still in tact. I was crying hysterically. I was seeing the two most important things in my life ripping each other to shreds. I knew this was wrong and it was all my fault. I was being selfish and for that I deserved a first place ribbon for making other people's life a living hell. Godric didn't deserve this. The political world I was involved in didn't need to ruin him as well. Derek was following orders it wasn't his fault I didn't fall in love with him. I stood up tears soaked my face.

"STOP IT!!!" I yelled and held them apart with my mind.

"I don't want this, it needs to stop now. Your both hurting me with this. Please I love you both to much for this." I cried and released them. Recognition filled their faces. Derek turned back into a human. He stood their naked and grief stricken. Godric tried to come and comfort me I put my hand up to tell him to not come near me. I raised my head to look at both of them. Derek's head was covered in blood and his arm was dislocated it seemed. He would have bruises I was sure. I turned to Godric, who was already healing, but had cuts all over and his blood along with Derek's all over. They were both amazing and I was ruining their lives. I knew my duty but yet I tried to keep a world I couldn't hold onto.

"This will stop immediately. I'm getting married tomorrow. I'm sorry Godric but I don't love you. Derek is my fiancé and my future." I said coldly. I had learned that from my dad. I could feel my tears come to my eyes but I pushed them back down. I couldn't cry if I did I know I would break. I had a duty to protect the vamp world, to protect my family, and most of all I had to protect Godric.

"Klara please, Don't do this we will find another way, please for us." Godric said pleading. I wanted to run away with him tell him I would only be his. But that was exactly it I couldn't be his cause there wasn't another way this was it. I had to give Godric another future, one without me.

" Godric, I love Derek and I'm marrying him tomorrow cause I want to. Im sorry if I confused you but there is no us." I said finally walking to Derek's side with no emotion on my face.

" I re-send your invitation into my house, please leave Godric." I said flatly. He walked backwards red tears rolling down his face. I wanted to wipe them away to hold him forever. No, I wouldn't let myself thing that way I had to be strong

****************************************************

I couldn't take it I could feel her pain. It washed through our blood bond stronger than anything I have ever felt. I needed her but she had chosen him. I could feel she didn't want this but she was loyal and righteous and she was being a martyr for it. The way she looked in the arms of the dirty animal was sickening. He didn't love her like I did. She wasn't the moon and the stars to me. But to him she was an assignment! Was this the universes way of punishing me for all that I've done. Did I love her too much that she had to be taken from me. That she'd have to reject me! I loved her more than anything she was my world, my soul reason for existing. If I didn't have a future with her I didn't have a future at all!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
:(


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, here it is hope you enjoy it, towards the end Igot a little sloppy im sorry bout that :( but please leavea review and tell me what you think  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My heart shattered that night I could feel it laying there bleeding out. I had lost a part of me, I had lost my hope. I bandaged Derek up, told him that it wasn't right to see the bride before the wedding, gave him a fake smile, and sent him on his way. I walked slowly to my room wishing it all away. Wishing I could retrieve the words that had left my mouth. I put my arms around me trying to warm me from the cold radiating from my soul. I saw my room red and white. It was my favorite place in the world it was my peace in the world. It looked bleak and heartbreaking because this wasn't my peace and it wasn't my world. My world was somewhere out there tonight with red streaks down his face. I went to my drawer on the side of my room and dug to the back to retrieve my favorite item. I found the cotton shirt laying there perfectly. I went to my bed and held it tight to my body. It still smelt like Godric and I had the vivid picture of him wearing it like a flawless model. I cried into my pillow, mascara blackening my white pillows. I fell asleep to memories set on repeat in my mind.

I awoke my throat rough and my eyes sore. I quickly grasped his shirt and brought it close to me. I couldn't lose the last thing I had of him. I knew I had hurt him bad and it was silly of me to think he'd be at the wedding. But there I was still hoping to see his smile and those beautiful eyes. I looked at the clock it was five and sundown was coming soon. I was reluctant to put down his shirt but I knew what I had to do and I should realize that self-pity was not gonna help me at this point. I was so strong last night but now that power and that drive was gone. I was the shell of someone strong I was tossed aside and outgrown. I put it back into its rightful place, nice and safe. I walked with a heavy heart toward the shower. Sitting under the beading water and steamed room didn't calm my nerves or unravel my thoughts, it just made the room hot. I stepped out and knew I shouldn't doing anything to my face and makeup since that was the job of my bridesmaids. My mother, Pam, Julia, Ana, and Derek's friend Lydia were excited to doll me up. I slipped into my favorite jeans and tee shirt. I put my hair in a bun so the moisture and softness would stay till my hair was done. I looked at her staring back at me in the mirror and knew she had a duty and she was strong enough to follow through with it. But that was her, the girl in the mirror, it wasn't me, the real me. I wasn't the rock my father was no matter how hard I tried.

I found myself driving towards Bon Temps. I knew I needed to get ready to get married since the wedding was only a little after midnight but I was driving towards what I knew. I went past my mothers old house, past the cemetery, towards Bill's house. I ran to the front door and banged with all my might. Bill came to the door in lighting vampire speed. He took one look at me and surrounded me with his arms. He led me inside and sat on the couch with me leaning against him. I cried into his shirt while he stayed quite and stroked my hair. After a good thirty minutes my tears ran out and I developed a headache from the throbbing in the front of my mind. I looked up at his face and saw his deep concern. I had cried to him when I had troubles at school or I got in trouble with my parents. He had been there the night Cody broke up with me. He was my run to when my world fell apart. I was breathing uneven and I felt like I was crumbling to pieces.

"I don't... I messed up... He's gone... There's no future... I can't make it right... I love him." I said in gasps. I couldn't breathe or move it felt I might get sucked into the abyss and never find my way out.

"Klara, Who? Who did you lose?" He said holding my arms and making me look at him.

"Godric" I said and the tears flowed once more from my sore eyes.

" How tell me what happened?" He said serious tone in his voice making me gather myself together. I explained the fight and what I had said to Godric. I told him the pain that was clear on Godric's face. I told him that I had to marry Derek against my wishes to save everyone. Bill sat there taking this all in without saying a word. I leaned against him as I told him that I told Godric I didn't love him and there was no future for us. Bill was silent for a longtime. He finally turned to me with as a red tear rolled down his face.

"Klara, I have learned at least this through out my existence. When you love someone and you let them go you will never have a future. You get left behind in the past. Don't let them go, don't make my mistake." He said with the most sadness I have ever seen in someone's eyes. He got up and left to his room, leaving me alone on the couch. I couldn't save Bill the damage was done. My phone went off and I saw I had numerous text saying I needed to come quickly to get my hair and nails done otherwise they'd have to come looking for my butt. Bill's words lingered on the edges of my mind not clearly sinking through.

I gathered myself together completely and took a deep breathe putting all my emotions into a box and locked it. If what I was feeling was tearing me to pieces stopping them all together might save me. I ran towards my car and looked at the rear view mirror, into those eyes. I told myself their wasn't time for these silly games and I was strong enough for this, my parents are Erica and Sookie Northman for godsake! I drove back to Shreveport and prepared myself for the wedding.

I sat there as they put a million products into my hair then put it up into huge curlers. They put a face mask on me to prep my skin for the make up they had lined up on the counter. They were chatting away about how good Derek and I look together and how happy we will be. They talked of kids between him and I. No one even knew if I could since I was half and half but it didn't stop the chatter. They told me how lucky I was to find someone that understood the day and night world like I do. All I understood was vicious politics and being a wanted object by undesirable situations. They cleaned off my mask and put my foundation light natural eye make up and the perfect shade of lipstick. The unrolled my hair and pinned it up in various parts on my head. Everyone helped me slip into my dress. I didn't want one with a huge train, ballroom tent bottom, or puffy eight's sleeves. I had chosen a heart shaped breast part. It had intricate beading in the front that ended in a sharply. Ice blue ribbon was tied right underneath my breast line making a beautiful medium size bow in the back. The bottom of the dress was an emperor fall that looked like silk sashaying around my legs. Derek's friend Lydia was my maid of honor as a favor to Derek, she assured me she had the rings and she was really happy for me. My mother came to my side kissed my cheek and told me everything is for a reason. She got all the girls to leave giving me a moment of peace before I had to walk down the aisle.

I looked at her in the full length mirror. I didn't even know her, maybe I never did. She stood there most amazing dress, flawless tan skin, beautiful shining blonde hair, and those blue eyes deep as the ocean. The eyes didn't match the perfect scene they were troubled and drowning. I had chosen items for the wedding that I had always wanted since I was a little girl. The cake with the millions of intricate flowers, the funny groomsman and bride on top of the cake, the hibiscus flowers, sheer covers for the railing, seats, and entrance. All my friends and family were waiting out there for me. The perfect location on a little hill that my mother and father had told each other they loved one another for the first time. I was exactly they way I wanted to look on my wedding day except my eyes drowning in emotion. Because my eyes knew something I wouldn't accept they knew the groomsman wasn't right they knew I was lying to myself. I couldn't do this I couldn't be the girl to be a martyr I wasn't strong enough.

I ran down the hallways checking every door till I found Derek's changing room. It was open slightly and two people were talking to each other. I slightly opened it further and saw Derek talking to Lydia. He was holding her face which was drenched in tears. She was trying to shake her head in a disagreeing fashion. He kissed each tear they rolled down her cheeks. Looked like he was shaking and on the verge of crying as well. He encircled her into his arms and rocked her back in forth. I heard her as she spoke louder.

"Derek, Why you don't love her like that. You promised me you'd marry me every since sophomore year in highschool." She sobbed.

"Lydia, you will always be my love, my everything but I have to do what is right for the shape shifters, I have to what's right for you." He said holding her tighter.

" Tell your father no!" She hysterically cried to him.

"Im sorry darling I have to tell you no." I saw a tear fall from those powerful soul. He let her go and started to walk to the door I was standing being I rushed down the hall back to my room.

I closed the door and breathed heavy. Derek was letting go of the love he has had since highschool! He was stronger than I was and I had to make it right I had to do my fair share I looked at myself and screamed at the girl in the mirror to let go of Godric. To let him slide into history. I convinced myself he was my past and my future lay outside.

I finished my screaming rant and sat down on the spotless whit cushioned seat. Only a few minutes my father came in. He always looked good and professional in his tuxedo. I silently laughed at the memory of the tailor woman complaining of his height.

" Come on Clare bear, we got to get this show on the road, their about to cue the music." He said.

"Dad, how do you know if its right?" I said looking at him with the guiltiness of little child.

"Well dear, It's the person that can make you feel at home. The one you don't have to try to be anything else with. The one you think of all the time and each time it make you smile. The one you replay the memories you have of them with just so you can see their face. Why what's wrong?" My father said with a completely clueless look on his face. His expression, character, and love for my mother made me push through my confusion so I could protect him.

The music filled the little tented room. I took a deep breath then took the arm my father offered me. He rubbed my hand and we were off walking to the slow paced rhythm. We entered the meadow. Everyone turned in their chairs to watch me. My breathing was uneven and I hoped to God I wouldn't fall flat on my face. Faces crowded my vision those of highschool, work, and neighborhood friends all smiled back at me. I looked around the setting with sheer white everywhere and fire flies in jars casting light. I looked up at the alter my best friends were up there along with Derek and his friends. He gave me his genuine smile, which warmed my heart. He had become a best friend to me in a matter of two weeks. He was really a good guy to marry. Considerate and noble someone who would never leave you out to dry. His laughing personality was displayed all over his face. No matter how formal you dressed Derek he would never truly be serious.

I had made it up to the alter and in the old fashion way my father put my hand in Derek's. I was breathing hard uncontrollably. The priest started reading the bible, a passage about love being kind, never jealous, or selfish. It was nice it really was a good way to think about love. He went through the normal wedding procedure. No one objected when the time came p though I could see my mother on the edge of her seat. Then came the vows, o god help me.

" I vow to cherish you forever. I vow to grow old with you but never stop acting young. I promise to be with you through the good and bad. Klara Northman I promise to love you and only you forever." Derek said with his eyes shining.

"Mrs. Northman, its your turn." Said the priest. I hadn't noticed I had paused so long after Derek's vows. I cleared my mind the best I could.

"Derek, I vow to you to always be here when the world seems its ending. I vow to be loyal and loving to you. I vow..." I looked around the room, I wanted to see his face, I need you godric! That's when it hit me hard almost taking my breathe away. My father had explained Godric perfectly as being the one not Derek. Derek was amazing but he wasn't meant for me he was meant for Lydia. I looked back at her she deserved her fairytale even if mine was in jeopardy. Bill's words hit me the hardest. I won't let Godric slide into my past! I couldn't let go of the one thing that made me feel at home and whole. I had always been two halves but he made me whole without even trying. I won't make the mistake Bill did, I wont let misery be my only company. Everyone was staring at me with anticipation clear on their face. Derek looked confused and a little anxious. I wanted to cry when I thought of the trouble I was causing him. He saw my sadness and in his silly fashion stuck out his tongue at me. Yes, Derek deserved Lydia, he deserved to no longer be a pawn.

"I vow..." I said clearly shouting a look back at Derek then faced the crowed, " To be true to who I am and what I want. This isn't right. I love Derek but not this way.," I held my hand out to Lydia. She gave me the most scared look so I dragged her forward with my mind and grabbed her and gave her a reassuring squeeze, " Lydia and Derek belong together. They love each other. If the only reason My marriage to Derek was to have peace between vamps and shape shifters than let this be the peace. To make two people who love other marry each other will only cause more problems. I give my blessing to these two and my eternal friendship to them. A marriage wont make peace its all of you that make the peace. You all have friends on the other side do it for them." I said. Derek came up behind me grabbed my hand and lifted it in the air with his interlocked.

"Klara is right. This marriage was never what made us who we are its each individual. Arranged marriages is old we are civilized and in the new world lets figure this out without ruining people's lives. I pledge eternal friendship and loyalty to you Klara Northman." He went down on one knee looked over at the shape shifters who all bent down to me. Except Aaron who stood there with his face becoming red.

"This is ridiculous the vamps will never agree get up you fools!" he screamed. I grabbed Derek's face and lifted him up to my face.

"I pledge eternal friendship and loyalty to you Derek Fuentes." I looked over to my dad and than all the vamps went on one knee bowing there heads to Derek.

" Go find him, Northman." He smiled and winked at me. "I got this one now"

"Thanks shape shifter." I ran from the meadow. Grabbed my car and drove as fast as I could to Godric's house I had thirty minutes before sunrise. I reached his house and banged on the door after a couple minutes of him not answering I ran to the back. The door was open once again and I ran through his house calling out his name. I searched every room and every space in the house. I started to freak out. I flipped open my cell and dialed his number while I drove through town. I called him 20 times with no reply. I stopped the car and banged on the steering wheel with frustration. Where could he be, where would he go?

It smacked me right across the face of course how stupid could I be. I got out of the car slipped off my heels and ran towards the park. I ran as hard as I could. My hair was coming out of it bobby pins but I didn't care. I saw him there standing next to the silvery lake. I went towards him as fast as I could I just wanted him to hold me again. I just wanted to tell him I loved him and only him. I slowed down when I saw him staring in the distance. I followed his line of vision, he was waiting for the sun!!!!! My heart chocked up in my chest. How could he want this!

"I thought we agreed that you got the night and I got the day. You better not being trying to replace me with that old sun." I said walking to him. He turned to look at me with those sad eyes. His eyes shone for a second but quickly regained the sadness.

"I didn't marry him, cause I love you with my everything. You're the sun, moon, and stars to me. So you better let me keep those you selfish butt." I said trying to get my reaction. He looked at me once again with a crocked smile this time. He was in front of me in a second. His eyes had such depth it hurt to look at.

"You love me?" He said holding my face in his hands.

"Forever and always." He kissed me with all his might. My hands went around him and he lifted me into the air. His mouth was relentless against mine as if he were gasping for air. Tears fell from my eyes and his mixing together. This was what I wanted this was everything to me this was home! Smoke started to rise I opened my eyes in shock. Godric was burning and he didn't care he just continued to kiss me. I wouldn't let it happen again I wasn't gonna let him be taken from me again not even mother nature could stop me! I took all my power and moved the mud from the lake's side dragged it over to us and made a small dome like shape around us blocking out the vicious sun. I had packed layers on layers to keep any rays out. I wasn't used to using that much power and I was fading in and out of consciousness, but every time I opened my eyes he was there my everything, my world, my night angel.

*************************************************

She laid their unconscious beautiful blonde curls framing her face. She was flawless and looked like a goddess. The one who saved me from a doomed life. The one who gave meaning to my meaningless existence. My everything, my world, my day angel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Should I continue the story or not?


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey everyone sorry that its takingme like forever to put this up but im writingb a second book that follows this one I just haven't had anytime but I promise you i'll get writing right away:) thanksfor all the reviews and i cant wait to tie up the loose ends in this story_**


End file.
